Dead or Alive
by WestOfThyMoon
Summary: Teme I love you, Don’t do anything stupid, Did I mention I love you? Love Naruto Uzumaki. otay first story, please I beg you review and such,tell me if I should continue writting? Thank You:P SasuNaru


So this is my first story, tell me what you think please:)

Summary: Teme I love you, Don't do anything stupid, Did I mention I love you? Love Naruto Uzumaki

Warnings: cussing, small lime…death…uh…other stuff?

Disclaimer: that would be a no. I own nothing.

PurpleOrangeAndGreen

Sasuke waited patiently, as possible, by tsunade's office while everyone else watched wearily unsure of whether to offer comfort now, wait or the most common option…flee.

Tsunade took in the uchiha's appearance, his hair was hanging around his face, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and though he'd never admit it crying. His clothes consisted of an odd mixture of his and naruto's but what really caught her attention was the envelope clutched in his hand. Any other day she would have purposely pissed off the brat but she was pretty sure she was no better off or anyone else for that matter.

"Tsunade?" sakura's voice was tentative but layered with pain and gravel from lack of sleep, it was times like these she'd love to be them instead of playing the strong hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki…did not make it" Many things were expected from sasuke and sakura but how they did react surprised them all.

Sakura simply punched a wall before grinning and walking out and sasuke was…calmly reading the letter in his hand his face utterly blank…like a dead body that breathed.

"sasuke-kun…what's that?" No one spoke after hinata when he opened his mouth no even dared breath

"He always said they were stupid, pointless a waste of trees. The Letters. We wrote them before each long term mission…I never wanted to have to read it"

He shoved the letter in his pocket and casually walked out calm and collected uchiha.

Tsunade stared after him, this would not end well, she glanced at the other occupants all crying and smiled bitterly naruto had always loved to stir things up.

Ohmygodthefirstpagebreakinmyfriststoryeep!

Sasuke shut his door quietly surveying the empty house, annoyed no greeting awaited him anymore before walking deliberately to their bedroom and sitting on the edge of his bed. He stared blankly at the picture on his desk, of him and naruto on their first date that had went horribly wrong, he frowned as the picture blurred and reached to touch his eye. Wet. His eyes were wet, sasuke smiled softly ignoring the fact he felt like he could barely breathe and laughed until he wasn't sure whether the tears were from the laughter or the pain. He opened the letter when he calmed and re-read it once more fingering the necklace tapped to it

**Teme I love you**

**Don't do anything stupid**

**Did I mention I love you?**

**Love Naruto Uzumaki**

He didn't smile as he burnt the paper but he watched calmly as his tears tried to put it out before creating and odd race it was then he completely realized what happened. For the first time in his life he'd cry for someone other than his family and for the first time in ten years he wished his brother had been able to kill him.

OhdearlordhelpmeanotherpagebreakmystoryisbreakingO.o

"You have to come out sometime"

Sasuke ignored his 'friends' at the door and stared at the cupboard full of ramen, why had he never tried the stuff? A vague picture of naruto eating it popped into his mind and he closed it. No he would still never eat the stuff. Sasuke turned away from it and stared wide eyed a the person in front of him was naruto. His naruto. He moved forward and it shifted and changed till all that was left was a broken looking sakura.

"Forgive me ok?" sasuke glared

"I had to use the jutsu it's the only way you can get in the house…listen to me"

"."

"sasuke please—"

"OUT!"

Sakura flinched before blotting from the house, she'd never seen sasuke look so feral or dangerous and she never wanted to again, she wiped away tears and sighed, two months. Two months he stayed there talking to an imaginary naruto, never leaving the house it was all to fresh for him she stared back at the empty looking house but for him would the pain ever lessen at all?

Thepagebreakistalkingmystory!

Tsunade frowned at the council, how the last hokage's put up with these backwards idiot's for so long she'd never know.

"A heir?"

"Yes"

"Isn't that too soon he just lost his lover"

"in order for him to stay here the…agreement was a heir in six years that time is almost up"

"With all the missions he takes he has no time too—"

"Arrange a marriage he is still technically an S-rank…think of it as…a sign of loyalty"

Tsunade internally rampaged, she had no way to squirm him out of this one, no way to go against them, they could easily kick him out or kill him, desperate she pulled out one more stop anything to slow it down

"He isn't fit to raise a child now and no women will willing—"

"A heir. In ten days. You're a dismissed Lady Tsunade"

HolyCrapMyStoryIsOnlyPageBreaks!

Naruto glanced around slowly before blinking he winced, what the hell? Why did his head hurt so much? His eyes focused on the blurry Figures surrounding him he fought the urge to cry as one spoke, the voice resounding around his head and making it hurt worse than before

"Are you awake?.......good he is, Your name is Uzumaki Naruto correct?" he nodded weakly the figures blur stop and he realize in mild horror that they were naturally that way just skin pigments and hollow spots where eyes and mouths should have been

"I told you, see? You owe me!"

"Shut up"

"I don't have to"

"Both of you enough! The age?" a loud sigh resounded and he winced as it echoed around his head before he was gently picked up

"Ari! Age."

"Uh…24"

"No! He was 23, he's not mine"

"Nu-uh, 24 see?"

"But he was 23 when he died, so he's yours plus you lost the bet your stuck with him ari"

"That's not how our cases work, isn't that right colossal?"

"Was it a vow?"

"…maybe"

"Ari"

"Fine, yes it was"

"…whether or not it's in her jurisdiction doesn't matter anymore then, he's yours"

"What?! Alice you knew didn't you?! Ugh you're horrible!"

"Oh shut up"

"No y—"

"Enough!" naruto swayed and stared at them, who the hell were they? "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, you may call me Michael, this is your new guardian who will guide you through these changes her name is—"

"Alice!"

"ari." The figure glared at the other and it frowned and muttered darkly "ari is your guardian I wish I could stay longer but there is some things I must discuss with my…boss, alice come and give ari back her compass"

Naruto stared at the 'girl' like she was crazy, what the hell were they all talking about? Guardian? Were these people all nuts? Her shape slowly shifted to reveal a girl with long red-black hair, pale, red-brown eyes and wings that seem to change color sprouted from her back she was pouting

"I'm ari your…death angel, as you have probably by now figured out you are dead an—"

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. Are you deaf?...stupid alice…god she's such an—"

"ARI!" the girl winced and smiled at the roof sheepishly but with a hint of pouting

"Sorry, as I was saying you are dead. Lifeless a corpse and the you that is standing here is you soul" she grinned as he turned slightly pale and green "yeah, it kind of shocks you as you remember, so…do you remember?"

"I was…the mission I didn't even here them…I don't—"

"Yea actually your special. You weren't meant to die, there aren't many of those around, but not only were you not meant to die…your uh…partner was meant to die with you when you were supposed to which means he'll be tied to you which mean you can't carry on which means—"

"Ari?"

"at least let me have some fun colossal, pretty please?"

".."

"Fine, basically it isn't his time to die…yet, you have to stop him from trying or anything that would, and you're his guardian angel till he dies"

"So not everyone has a guardian angel?" naruto blinked in surprise after he spoke, he was dead and that was all he could think of, apparently the girl thought it was funny "glad you think its amusing"

"s-sorry, your just…this maybe won't be so bad" she grinned mischievously "so, let me explain the rules, you keep him alive at all costs, tell him nothing about what you are or why you do it, do not mention your death, do not let anyone else see you" she paused ticking off with her fingers silently and then grinned "oh yeah and never let someone touch your wings. Ever….um if you have any other questions you call me with this feather"

She plucked it out and mumbled quietly smiling when it stayed a solid black and handed it to him and paused before frowning, then she gasped then glared at the ceiling and screamed before glaring at him

"Oh, you're a pain in my ass! why didn't you tell me you had a demon?" she glared at the feather till it turned red, naruto blinked as his vision turned red as well, what the hell was going on?

"Girl"

"Stupid pain in my ass, it's been awhile" naruto frowned as his mouth moved without his permission and frowned more when he realized his face was smirking instead of frowning

"That it has, what do you want?"

"Why are you still connected he shouldn't be disconnected and you should be with colossal"

"He still allows you to call him that?"

"Kyuubi!" naruto internally rampaged, how dare they take control of his body, stupid fox he knew he should have agreed to have it pulled, the damn thing was always doing this!

"It's not me kit, it's her"

"A duh, now why aren't you—"

"I can't"

"What do you mean can't? No. never mind just shut up and let me…ah! That's right, I had your physically body….broken"

"What?!"

"Calm down it's in repair…so for now I'll…put you in the feather! Perfect then he can call me from the feather more than once so I don't have to keep yanking them out, ready? Ok"

"Girl I swe—" naruto screamed, the pain wasn't his but it didn't stop it from attacking his body viciously, he blinked in surprise when it stopped abruptly and turned to the man on his side who was frowning, long golden hair, deep green-blue eyes and dark tan skin

"Ari"

"Colossal? Uh…I swear it was an accident he was struggling I can only do so much at once"

"Ari"

"And—"

"ARI!" she eeped and jumped back bowing her head she sighed

"Yes?"

"You did good" then he disappeared, naruto glared at the empty space, good? She'd just put him through hell! She grinned and he glared

"So…do you understand everything?" naruto felt a sudden pang

"I-…I'm really dead?" she looked sad for a moment before smiling

"Yeah, it's not so bad though, I mean you r a special case you get to protect your loved one, and be the first to greet them, plus having the demon guaranteed you from…uh…well from hell"

"Demons…aren't from hell?

"Nope. Not the point though, you mission is simple protect him from dying until the anointed time, if there is by some chance you can't protect him call me" she turned away from him and pointed to the ground muttering before turning to him "so jump in tat and it'll send you to your partner" she slapped her forehead "wait, I forgot to call me just shout the demons name and bam! I'll be there, k?"

Naruto felt himself nod but in truth he was a bit…freaked out, maybe he was in a coma and was having some weird dream?

"You're not. Do I have to make you see your death again, just go. It'll be ok; I'm your grim reaper nothing will happen to you well I'm here…well…nothing anymore."

She shoved him through and naruto cried out in shock before screaming in shock as he felt a large prick in his back and pure golden wings came out right before he smacked in the ground, of course they'd pop out before he could even figure out how to use them. He looked around in surprise only to realize he was in sasuke's house. He watched the man in front of him sadly, he was lying on their bed and talking to a naruto that wasn't there, tears filled his eyes before he frowned. What the hell was the idiot doing? Didn't they promise they would always go on no matter what? He frowned even more, how long ago was it that he actually died? He glanced to the feather in his hand then back at sasuke before softly calling kyuubi's name quietly, he heard a yelp and the girl plopped on the floor .. He raised an eyebrow before laughing she glared

"Asshole!"

"Why are you only in a towel?"

"Because time moves faster there than here every other week you idiot! It's the other week"

"It's not like you told me" he snapped back, she frowned

"I didn't? Oh, yeah well it does, is that all you wanted?"

"No. how long have I been dead?" she frowned again and adjusted her towel almost flashing him he looked away, the girl had no modesty

"Well kyuubi blocks me from knowing exactly…but…I'd say roughly two months, give or take some, that all? Oh…by the way when you call please make sure it's something important cause I could have been naked you know, I don't have control over it you call I'm forced here…stupid alice" she tilted her head to the side questioningly "you want to know something else"

"you didn't…everything" he gestured to the man still talking to no one wondering why he couldn't hear everything, only his name. She sighed.

"See I have rules I have to follow too, like being dragged here in a towel and I can only leave once everything is answered, so even if I want to I can't leave till everything you want asked is answered but I cannot tell you answers unless you ask the right question, as a guardian even if it's short you have to learn some things on your own, get it?"

"So I asked the right question?"

"That wasn't a question…you figured that I didn't tell you which means you want to know something so ask…and get me some clothes"

"How?" she grinned

"See? I just helped you a bit, as a guardian your basically in limbo, so everything has a second layer…throw that picture" he glanced at it and his eyes widened

"No!"

"Just do it" he shook his head she sighed and stood and flung the photo across the room, he heard the shatter and the glass flew everywhere his eyes widened

"You—"

"Look" the picture still sat on the dresser the broken mess now gone"

"How?" her grin widened

"Simple, the second layer becomes real for any of…our kind so long as we touch it…we basically take its soul so to speak"

"…the rules I have…what do they all…mean?" she frowned and tilted her head before grinning

"Well…that was close soooo….I can tell you bits"

"He'll only see you when you save him, that is also the only time he can hear you—"

"Why can't I hear him?"

"It's rude to interrupt, but anyway listen I was getting there" she huffed lightly then rummaged through sasuke's dresser grabbing so clothes and throwing them on before sitting on his bed and patting a spot beside her impatiently

"So he can't hear or see you till those times and you can't hear anything but your name…didn't you notice you don't even hear the birds chirping? Wind? Anything? Sheesh your slow, but look it's because…actually I have no idea I think it comes with being dead, I can't hear anything either…well I could hear my name but no one knows it so yeah, you'll know when he's not supposed to die because a light will go up around him…corny I know but it'll be black if it's false and white if it's real when his real death comes just wait and watch, and wella you got yourself your partner"

"…do you know when he'll die?"

"Didn't you know when you were going to die?" he frowned and thought back…his eyes widened, no…she meant that?!

"But wasn't that…just…your life flashing before your eyes or something" she grinned

"Yep but since you died sooner than you were supposed to you also seen the future you would have had and part of the future you would have, get it? So you know when sasuke will die, in knowing this you must make sure he's in the wrong place at the right time and his death goes as planned"

"How the hell do I do that?!"

"Save him the right way"

"Wait…if I died sooner than I was supposed to…how did was I really supposed die?" she grinned

"Your guardian angel killed you"

".fuck?"

"Didn't colossal tell you that you are special? Your parents wanted to make sure they'd see you safely through your life but they also knew when you'd die in order to try and…let you live longer, they searched and searched and finally decided to try and see, so you see they were supposed to save you but didn't and ended up killing you early in hopes we'd just send you back…didn't seem to realize that's how they got here, really this whole mess is kyuubi's and the other demons fault, they set a bunch of people into guardian states…bleh whole shit load of work for me"

"This is…crazy I have to be asleep or something, I am aren't I?" her eyes twinkled and she grinned dangerously

"That was close enough for me" she touched his forehead with hers "Tombé est la vie d'un ange gardien, la mort est la façon qu'ils mènent la vie est qu'ils recherchent"(1)

Naruto felt his eyes close and images, broken some blurry some clear flit through his head, his life but mainly his dreams a certain one kept replaying, his parents saying they were sorry and they'd find a way to let him live happily and forever, telling him when and how he'd die, telling him how to make sure he could be with sasuke but his main part was the letter he remember changing it, re-writing it making it short, making him sadder so he could…make sure sasuke died…what the fuck?!

She pulled back and blinked rapidly and smiled

"See, your real death was you and sasuke would be killed when you got pregnant, the child would have been taken during the birth and you and sasuke slaughtered they would have tormented the child, life needs misery to stay in balance things must be done, it happens to many do not pity yourself" her eyes darkened for a second she looked…terrifying then it faded and she smiled

"Well tinker bell much fun as this has been, I prefer my own clothes and your outta questions, see ya!"

Naruto stared blankly at the spot…children…he would have had a—why was he dead? Couldn't he be happy? Apparently someone thought naught, this was all so confusing he had to save sasuke so he could die? What kind of shit was that? And even if he lived he would have…wait…that meant they would have died soon…had he been pregnant? He shook his head he didn't want to dwell on that it didn't matter anymore…which meant sasuke would die soon, right? And the way she had said everything he glanced at sasuke nervously, he was asleep now…did that mean sasuke would try to kill himself? The bastard promised that…that lying little--

"Let's see you try to get one past me teme, just try you won't even shit without me knowing!" he smirked widely before falling off the bed in shock when a voice rang through his head

**Kit, I really do not wish to watch the uchiha brat shit, thank you**

"Your…still here? Can't I get a break?!"

**Love you too kit. Stop whining and do your job.**

"Yeah, yeah shut up and go to sleep or something"

**Kit. I'm a feather I don't sleep** naruto burst out laughing the great and powerful kyuubi was a red feather, he grinned, oh the fun he would have.

Yeppagebreakstillhereisn'titsocool?ithoughtso

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, frowning why couldn't he just forget or want revenge? Why the hell could he hear naruto still? The last time, he swore to himself it was the last time he'd allow himself to drown in naruto's memories; he would get rid of everything that reminded him of naruto. Everything.

Minimepagebreakohyeahbaby_

Sakura watched in shock for the first time in two months sasuke left his house and he was burning things, not just any things naruto's things, she raced over and tentatively stood beside him even his wards and jutsu's were down

"Sa…sasuke?" he flicked his eyes to her then back to the wreckage in front of him, she took it as her cue to continue "are…are you ok? I mean isn't this…a little extreme?" he jerked his head towards the photo album laying on the table beside him and then look at her with a small smirk he spoke calmly

"sakura I'm fine" sakura's face lit up and she hugged him tightly, she didn't completely believe him but she had no choice at least he was talking at least he was here not trapped in his memories again, she'd try to protect him as best she could but she couldn't fix him if he wouldn't let her and that scared her more than anything. He wrapped one arm around her quickly before pulling away she smiled at him lightly before punching him hard in the shoulder her face angry and sad

"you know you're not the only one who's lost him…I loved him too you know……I don't want you to leave me too" her eyes watered and she punched him again "and that's for making me worry you jerk" she stomped away before she broke down again seeing sasuke out and not…so…broken brought so many things fear, happiness, worry and anger. She needed a few hours to cool off.

Sasuke rubbed his arm and flinched internally the girl had more strength than natural and his arm was feeling it, he stared back at the burning pile and smiled bitterly stupid naruto was always doing shit like this to him, making him feel things he didn't want, making him learn things he'd rather forget. He looked skywards and looked a tad guilty in the direction sakura had went but he wanted to forget everything and he knew he wouldn't because naruto left a part of him with sasuke so sasuke would have to give it back and there was only one way to do that, besides he wanted to forget everything.

_You just want to see him or you hope stop rationalizing it_

The small nagging voice said smartly smirking when sasuke frowned, didn't that stupid thing ever shut up. He frowned as he swore he heard naruto's laughter float around and shook his head he really couldn't take much more of this all these memories too many the entire place just needed to burn, all of it, everything that happened in uchiha manor needed to be forgotten, he walked back inside and towards his living room holding the photo album to his chest feeling childish and idiotic he quickly set it down beside him and wiped all emotion from his face, he'd deal with those feelings later for now he had things to do. He wandered towards his basement his movements robotic as memories flashed behind his eyes, was this what it was like when your life was flashing? He shrugged it off and grabbed the cans of oil and walked back up the stairs, he didn't have time for these feelings.

Smallishpagebreakcausejustaspacedidn'tlookrighttome

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he watched the expressions play across sasuke's face whenever sasuke frowned he looked more like a sulking five year old and it never ceased to amuse him especially the way his nose crinkled in prim distaste at whatever he thought, his grin faded a little as he watched everything burn but then he glanced at the photo album, well that probably wasn't healthy but it was a start. The only thing that really worried him was the way sasuke seemed out of it and so easy going when yesterday he'd been talking to a damned imaginary him something didn't quite seem right about it, he followed sasuke into the house and watched him silently getting lost in his own memories until he seen what sasuke was holding in his arms and one thought flew through his head the bastard would actually go against their promise and do it.

"Stupid teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" naruto still couldn't touch sasuke he frowned then panicked, how was he supposed to save him? What would happen if he couldn't? What the hell was he supposed to do?!

**Should I call her?**Naruto almost screamed in surprise before nodding watching as sasuke moved quickly through the house and mentally cursed himself for insisting they have a small house on the uchiha compound

"What now…oh…well….that was fast good thing you woke up" he glared fighting back a snarl and spoke as calmly as he could manage

"How do I save him?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I can't touch him! He can't hear me, how I fucking stop him?!"

"No cussing" she said grinning "relax, you can only touch him when his light appears, stop freakin out for all you know he could die today" he glared she shrugged and held up her hands "look you get used to it you just have to watch and wait suckish as that is I can't tell you anymore period. Those are my rules how you save him is up to you though…hmm…I can say you specifically don't always have to save him just get someone there soon as you see his color they have no choice but to follow perks of being other worldly…don't tell colossal I told you he'll kill me for that, your lucky you amuse me tinker bell now go save sir duck-a-like and I'll take me leave"

Naruto wanted to scream in frustration so he had to wait?! He was supposed to watch his sasuke suffer because…wait…naruto growled and switched his glare to sasuke this was all his fault anyway if the bastard would have just kept his promise he wouldn't have to watch

"Stupid…you asshole! You only ever think of yourself don't you?! God your such a jerk why I even like you I don't know" at a loss he stuck his tongue out and pouted watching as sasuke made hand signs and the house lit up, naruto couldn't help the slight awe, it was kind of pretty

**Focus**

"shut up"

**Just warning you kit**

"There is no such thing as just a warning with you, so shut up and leave me alone"

**It is a warning because he's almost one fire**

Naruto glanced around panicked, what the hell?! How had everything gotten so…burnt so fast? He scrambled towards sasuke close to tears there were no colors! How was he supposed to he froze a color…it wasn't white he breathed out in relief

**You still have to save him**

Naruto let out a low growl, so helpful he thought darkly then stared hard at sasuke, why would the bastard really even…he shook his head he didn't have time for this yet he had to get him out of the house first he took a deep breath and leaned down

"This had better work"

He almost cried in relief when he could lift sasuke's body easily as if it weighed nothing, grinning he moved towards the door and walked straight through he ignored the thump behind him and smiled, he had saved sasuke glancing down in shock when he realized his arms were empty

"Shit"

**Well kit it seems that thump was you dropping your boyfriend**

"Oh shut up"

He walked back in and looked down at a groaning sasuke who stared right through him he frowned the bastard was supposed to see him wasn't he? He put the thought aside for later and opened the door before dragging sasuke out he watched as people ran down the street and sighed in relief then groaned in annoyance when sasuke tried to move back to the house, he stared atsasuke's neck ok maybe the sex all the time wasn't horrible he knew all sasuke's weak spots. Pressing lighting on his curse mark used to be then twisting he smiled in grim satisfaction as sasuke slumped back onto him, he set him down carefully and rushed back into the house only to find it was no longer their house but the room he had first woken up in and a tired looking ari standing in front of him.

"Just how fast does time go?"

"You'll see, the point is you've accomplished your job well on the first try now you have to watch his recovery"

"…so why am I here?"

"To kill time by the time I send you back he should be patched up in the hospital, sorry bit impatient today I lost another bet with alice which means I have to do here work load too for a week, a freakin week do you even know how much paperwork I'll have to do?! How many freakin tweens and adults and my god I'll kill her one day! Anyway enjoy" she waved before shoving him off a cliff, how the hell did she do that?

**As fun as that would be to figure out you should be more concerned about your wings and not falling to your re-death**

Cursing naruto caught himself and landed gently in the room wincing when tsunade burst in looking pissed and wary

"You tried to kill yourself"

"…I didn't succeed"

"Thanks to your unknown savoir"

"Hn"

"Who was it?" now sasuke frowned, naruto did as well hadn't the jerk seen him? "answer me uchiha or I'll assign an anbu to watch you" sasuke scowled

"I only seen his nose"

"MY NOSE?! I'm standing in front of you and you only seen my nose?!ARI!" he heard kyuubi chuckle before the girl plopped in front of him looking annoyed and slightly nervous

"MY NOSE?!" ari burst out laughing naruto scowled

"S-sorry"

"Sorry?! You said he'd see me!" she giggled a bit more and munched on her pocky thoughtfully

"Well I forgot…been awhile since I had to deal with someone so dense, I did say he'd see you…I just forgot to mention he wouldn't see all of you till they day he truly died"

"What?"

"The way he'll die is already planned out, how soon shows how much he sees…so there's…um…one sec I remember……uh…dammit" she paced before tugging out one of her feathers it turned pure white before disappearing in its place was michael

"Hey colossal" he sighed

"Ari…what have I—"

"Yeah I know, emergency, it is, I forgot to warn him about the stages and such…and um…how many stages were there?" michael sighed

"Eleven, you have no choice over what appears first either, it's a…glitch we are working on and it would be easier to do if someone didn't always forget her important job things!" Michael said with another sigh and frown

"Sorry, it's been awhile since they were so…inquisitive usually they just…you know figure sh—stuff out"

Michael simply rolled his eyes before disappearing leaving ari standing there and refraining from bursting into laughter again

"What?!"

"Well…I just thought…what if, what if you were just a floating pair of legs?!"

"Wait…only certain parts show?"

"Yep" naruto's eyes twitched

"Then why didn't you just count them?!"

"oh…right, well here's the parts that show: head and shoulders, knees and toes, eyes, ears, mouth and nose, legs, arms and body" she sang off key then disappeared naruto glared at where she'd been, great so sasuke was probably wondering why a talking nose saved him…stupid girl.

Words,Grammarandpucuation,ohmy!

Naruto watched sasuke in a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment, sadness and absolute anger, he sighed he wished he could talk to sasuke ad he would be able to hear him, to hold him to make whatever made sasuke this way stop. As sasuke opened the door he glanced around and naruto noted his eyes were wet

"…naruto…" naruto felt his heart wrench and wrapped his arms around sasuke, he felt his own eyes prick and wished he was really holding sasuke as soon as the thought entered his mid he seen a report from a mission it was dated three weeks from that day he tried to pull away but couldn't, he squeezed his eyes shut but the words still danced behind his eye lids, sasuke would die in three weeks. Sasuke stepped away ad naruto fell back with a gasp, he seemed not to even notice naruto as he continued walking towards the first bedroom, naruto heard things shattering and winced before calling kyuubi

"Well, well aren't you just the rule breaker" ari was casually leaning against the wall "didn't I say don't let anyone touch your wings? It's a rule, can't say I follow them myself but…"

"what are yo—"

"someone touching your wings allow you to see their death"

"didn't you say I would see sasuke's death anyway?"

"true but in time, it's dangerous for them to touch your wings cause the also see your and relive it…they can feel it, probably why duck-a-like is breaking everything he owns, he see your death he probably doesn't even care to guess why all he know is he seen it" naruto glanced to the room ad made to go to sasuke but ari grabbed his arm and pressed a sliver feather in his palm her eyes were pure white he noted she looked absolutely terrifying

"use this as you please uzumaki, when you do it will erase his memory of your death and allow him to see, touch and hear you for ten minutes….you will basically come back to life, understand?"

"wait…why are you giving me this if I broke the rules" she gripped his wrist almost painfully he white eyes flashing in rage

"do not question me!" naruto nodded in pure shock, the girl smiled her eyes fading to their original color a grin in place, she released his wrist

"everything has a consequence tinker bell, but some consequences can be manipulated" she grinned like a cheshire cat and stretched "besides what colossal don't know won't hurt him so let's keep this incident between ourselves, shall we? Also by helping you I get a promotion"

"I don—"

"you don't need to, let's just say I have 'sins' from my own life so by actually doing this one job right I get a promotion, in other words I don't have to work with people, just demons and plants much more to my liking, works for but of us, yes? Good" when she vanished kyuubi spoke

**Watch her kit, not everything she says is true it is also a test for you, she doesn't need a promotion angels do not get promoted**

"how do you even know her?" when kyuubi didn't answer naruto scowled and shook the feather roughly, stupid fox too. He stuffed in back to his pocket eyeing the sliver feather he walked into the room sasuke was in and sighed at the mess that littered everywhere

"dramatic teme"

"naruto…naruto………naruto" sasuke thumped his head against the wall and slid down anger marring his features naruto sighed and stepped over the glass and broken wood to kneel in front of sasuke

"sasuke" he touched sasuke cheek lightly and nearly pulled away when sasuke leaned into it naruto thoughts whirred, could sasuke feel him? Even a little? He pulled away when sasuke kept repeating his name, no sasuke had just been delusional

"dammit sasuke" He moved quickly out of the house towards sakura's, if he could find her maybe she could talk some form of sense into sasuke, seeing his death and feeling his feelings had obviously not helped sasuke any. Scowling at his own mistake naruto ran his fingers through his hair, spreading his wings he flew to her house stopping in shock when he noted lee was there as well

"I...lee he looked fine then he tried to kill himself……god dammit!" she went to punch a wall only to have lee's hand cover her own, she flinched "lee!"

"I'm fine sakura-chan, do not fear for me, I worry for you though…and for sasuke-san maybe if you stay there for a few days"

"so I can watch him kill himself?!...god lee, how could I have even left?"

"you cannot blame yourself sakura-chan, if he truly wants to do it nothing shall stop him" sakura leaned heavily on lee nodding slightly, naruto sighed he couldn't put this on sakura either he'd just have to wait till his stupid lover tried something else

**or you could use the feather**

"no…not yet"

Naruto was slightly reluctant to go back and watch sasuke's next attempt, he also didn't know how much longer he could watch sasuke fall apart, it hurt to not be able to hold sasuke or tell him on day, he shook his head he already knew when so he just had to make sure his teme didn't die and then when he seen him he'd kick his dead ass and re-kill him!

**Lovely thoughts kit**

"shut up lazy fox!" He froze sasuke was laying on the floor he flew towards him and nearly collapsed in relief when he seen the steady rise and fall of sasuke's chest, he probably had worn himself out, naruto plopped beside sasuke with a sigh he ran his fingers tentatively through sasuke's hair knowinghe couldn't feel it but it was comforting to pretend

"sasuke you'll be the death of me"

**Kit though this should be obvious let me out your already dead**

"don't you ever show up when it's useful?"

**No**

"yeah should have seen that coming" He stared back down at sasuke, he missed him and he was right in front of him, he scowled it didn't matter that he knew sasuke would die in two weeks, his heart hurt, he sighed again he had a feeling this was going to be a very, very long two weeks. He pressed his lips to sasuke's forehead turning a bright red when sasuke's eyes shot open

**He can't see you**

Naruto ignored kyuubi ad turned redder, if kyuubi could see him that meant ari probably could see that too…he nearly fainted as he wondered if his guardian angels had watched them every second…if any angels did had they seen everything?!

**Your face is making my fur jealous**

"b-but…wha…I…damn" he watched sasuke get up and wandered to the couch before laying back down and closing his eyes, naruto pouted stupid sasuke moving away from him he sighed and glanced around…this…was kind of boring when the idiot wasn't trying to kill himself. He shook himself, it's not like he wanted sasuke to kill himself and he was just getting bored

**Go eat some ramen**

"not hungry" the words flew from his mouth before he could stop them and his eyes widened in a horrified manner, his hand clamping over his mouth

**Uh…kit?**

"something's wrong with me! I turned down ramen…oh my god it's a conspiracy that's why I died sasuke put them up to this so I would eat ramen!" he pointed an accusing finger at sasuke and shouted "I'll eat it anyway teme! Just watch me!"

**You've officially lost it kit**

He didn't reply only raced toward his ramen stall a huge scowling grin on his features, scowling that he had said no and happy because he was going to eat ramen, he smiled when he noted it was pretty busy, he plopped down then paused how the hell was he gonna eat? He brightened again, didn't everything have a soul he reached over someone and reached for the chopsticks pleased when he could grasp them he reached in and pulled a mouthful in…………

"why can't I eat?!" naruto screamed in frustration, sure he was chewing but where was the flavor, where was his freakin ramen?! He let out a very manly—girly—scream as a tap landed on his shoulder

"I came to tell you your boyfriends one of the most desperate person I've ever seen in a long time, he's trying to hang himself as we speak, hold up" ari grabbed his arm before he could move "relax he barely got everything ready and I have to say I've never laughed that hard ever, you can't eat food is dead the soul is already taken, weird but true and so…yeah good luck with your ramen and it's conspiracy" naruto glared at her air quotes

"I'll eat some just watch me"

"uh-huh aren't ya forgetting something?"

"…"

"your duck-a-like lover?" naruto eyes widened ad he took off ari giggled he probably be pissed when he realized it was a false alarm all the same it was funny to watch him flustered, yep this was defiantly the most fun she'd had in awhile

Youguesseditanotherpagebreaktoldyatheirstalkers!stalkersIsay!

Naruto Burst in to find sasuke still sleep but now cradling the photo album he had kept, naruto scowled darkly before moving over to sasuke, well it was better to watch him sleep than eat ramen…right? He frowned he really had wanted ramen…stupid sasuke it was his fault…ramen…sasuke…ramen…sasuke….which is more—

**Your really asking?**

"yes" naruto spoke so seriously kyuubi almost believed him till he laughed loudly and sat at sasuke's feet "course not there's not completion the winner is ramen" kyuubi snorted before retreating naruto watched sasuke for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the photo album, it would be nice to see what pictures sasuke had kept. He smirk and flipped it open his smirk turning to rage when he noticed the first page was a picture of their 'accidental' first kiss, he told him all of them were destroyed

"liar" he muttered then continued through,most were pictures of sasuke when he was young or of him and team seven he noted absently there were no pictures from the time he was gone he paused on the final page, he never knew this was taken and from the looks neither had sasuke, both of them were asleep in a pile of leaves from one of their D-rank missions curled up around each other head and feet opposite but not quite touching, he pulled it out and turned it over.

_Aww, even then you loves each other_

_-kiba_

Naruto shook his head, leave it to kiba god he was such an idiot sometimes he glanced once more at the picture before closing the book but he had to admit he did like the picture, sasuke didn't look so brooding and he looked…calm? He glanced at sasuke now it seemed even sleep wouldn't give sasuke any peace he moved hovering over sasuke before brushing his bags out of his face as he did his eyes widened he could see sasuke's memories he pulled back and shakily called kyuubi

"yesum?" ari was blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes before staring hard at him "ooou be yous?"

"naruto" he waited not really patient but knowing he wouldn't get answered till she focused

"hmmm…naru…hmmm….oh!righ…what do ya want?" she mumbled

"why can I see what he's dreaming?"

"tame way oou 'convince' someone to help 'im you touch their turd eye" she stared at him like he was an idiot before disappearing, mentally reminding himself never to talk to her while she wasn't completely awake, he moved cautiously to sasuke before touching his forehead again frowning when he seen nothing he tried again moving his finger back ad fourth till something flickered across his mid, his finger froze, what the hell was this?! He didn't realize his finger has pressed in heavier into sasuke's temple or that sasuke was staring at him, all he could see was the images dance before his eyes.

Sasuke with a girl. Him arguing with Tsunade. Him with the girl more, more him dating her, kissing her, sleeping with her. Naruto's breathe came out in short panicked bursts, sasuke had a child. He yanked his fingers away and sasuke's eyes slammed shut though he tried to keep them open, naruto stood and walked stiffly out of the house, had sasuke actually done what they'd said and moved on? Why hadn't he seen sasuke with the child or the girl? He glanced back at the house, he could easily go check, he wiped away his tears angrily, but he didn't want to see anymore.

**Kit you may not be seeing the whole picture**

"I don't give a flying fuck"

**I raised a moron**

"you didn't raise me" kyuubi snorted

**Ungrateful. However being that I am unlawfully forgiving I will give you a hint. Sliver Feather. Now stop whining.**

Naruto frowned briefly, what was the stupid fox babbling about? Then he remembered, he cursed and walked back towards the house, he really was an idiot he could have fixed sasuke's problem long ago and talked to sasuke about this. He ignored the small reminder he barely found out about the child today, he frowned as he stepped back in, how did the damned thing work?

"kyuubi…call ari" kyuubi muttered something about ungrateful brats before obliging

"for once I'm not busy, so what do you want?"

"oh so glad I didn't interrupt your time"

"sarcasm noted, hey look it's not my fault I'm busy or that your boyfriends a little crazy" naruto rolled his eyes, but noted she had a point, the idiot was overacting about his death…of course he'd also slept and had a kid with some girl, he growled

"how does the feather work?"

"oh yeah, details not my thing, place it over his eyes ad BAM! He can hear, feel and see you…that all?"

Naruto nodded and ari disappeared but he didn't pay much mind his thoughts were solely of sasuke, oh the stupid man would feel him alright. Slowly a devious smile spread across his face, his teme was gonna pay for his worry…and the stupid whore.

**Now kit don't do anything hasty**

"shush kyuubi me and my teme have a date"

Naruto moved to where sasuke was lying he paused making sure sasuke was not just laying there and actually asleep. Taking a deep breath he placed the feather carefully over his eyes and watched as it didn't quite dissolve but attached to his eyes and fade. He reached tentatively to touch sasuke's shoulder

"rise and shine teme" He shoved sasuke off the couch, sasuke's eyes flew open his hand clamping around naruto's wrist "relax it's just me"

"sakura I—"

"I'm _not_ sakura you ass!" He then motioned to his large and oddly clear wings "see?" he briefly wondered if people cold touch his wings when he was like this but the thought flew out the window as sasuke yanked him down pressing his face into naruto's hair. Naruto winced as he felt his hair grow wet, he looked up at sasuke and his heart clenched quickly he pressed his lips to sasuke's, all thoughts of the girl fleeing his mind.

"I'm here ya big baby" he ignored that his own voice cracked, he wiped the tears away without a word. Sasuke suddenly leaned forward smashing their lips together painfully while dragging naruto up more to straddle his thighs

"no sasuke" sasuke blatantly ignored him and kissed down his neck, sucking and biting harshly here and there, naruto pulled away

"sasuke no! I do—" the look on sasuke's face halted his words, sasuke was so scared naruto was a hallucination he needed proof, naruto leaned his neck back and sasuke resumed biting his neck, his tongue tracing lightly over the scar he'd made their first time. Naruto turned red remembering it, sasuke had said he'd love him so long as the mark stayed, then he'd bit him hard enough to break skin.

Sasuke ran his hand slowly up naruto's shirt, he felt naruto, heard him, he could see him but it was no different than before, naruto would always slip away, his grip tightened around now he would disappear. He always did. Sasuke lifted up his shirt nervously almost flinching as naruto moved to help before diving back to naruto's neck, he breathed out slowly naruto was really here and he didn't care how so long as he stayed. He looked up into naruto's eyes that held warning and love, warning him not to do anything but at the same time urging his to go on, smirking he licked his nipple and blew on it naruto clenched his shoulder hissing, sasuke's smirk widened and he ground up suddenly naruto let out a chocked gasp of surprise before following suite he pressed down. Both moved quickly, sort jerks of their body, naruto groaned leaning his head on sasuke's shoulder ad kissing his neck randomly before sasuke gripped then both through their pants and stroked, naruto shuddered

"suke" he moaned lowly sasuke tensed and both came at the sudden harsh pressing of their bodies together. Naruto glared down at sasuke who was leaning against the couch completely content.

"I—Dammit teme…I said no"

"hn" naruto glared lazily before sighing

"I have to go soon teme" the hold on his waist tightened in response, naruto would have leaned into it but images of the woman…o that girl popped into his head "sasuke…that girl…the one…dammit stop trying to kill yourself" he couldn't bring himself to ask but it seemed like sasuke understood anyways.

"they used me right after you died…swore they'd bring you back……tsunade tried to stop me from killing the girl when I found out what they really wanted…….they wanted a heir…so I gave them one, the girl fled after the baby was born taking it with her, it wasn't mine naruto they were going to kill them both for failing I—"

"teme…I like you better when your quite" he leaned on sasuke's chest and inhaled deeply, two months…how the hell had he been two months without touching sasuke or being near him at all…he breathed out but he didn't have much longer, he could feel it starting to fade "teme promise me you'll stop I can't watch you do this for the rest of your life"

Sasuke stared at him sharply, rest of his life? Just how much longer was he supposed to pretend naruto didn't exist to keep his last bits of sanity? How much longer was he supposed to deal with that god forsaken council that forced him with women and threats?

"sasuke I know when you'll die and it's not for a long time, stupid didn't you even realize it was me saving you? I can't watch you do this for that long sasuke, didn't you

recognize me nose?" sasuke scowled at the stupid comment but otherwise said no.

"promise me teme!" sasuke just nodded but naruto let out a low growl when he realized sasuke was lying "I won't let you off yourself teme"

"fine. good luck dobe" he smirked as naruto shrieked and began to fade, he felt a small pang but ignored it, he knew how to see his dobe now. He frowned as his eyes grew heavy, annoyed that naruto couldn't stay longer he scowled before drifting to a dreamless sleep the first in awhile, his last thought of naruto.

Naruto paced angrily, glaring at the sleeping male, good luck?! Oh he would kill the bastard! He glared once more at the sleeping asshole as he had dubbed him before smirking, well wouldn't it be fun whe sasuke died sooner? He could pretend sasuke had broke rules and not met him and tada pay back is a bitch.

"take that teme!"

**You officially lost it **naruto snorted

"coming from you that's a complement"

APageBreakToEndAllPageBreaks

Tsunade looked at the mission paper once more, she couldn't stop them anymore they wanted a heir for the uchiha clan and they had none. They were pissed and threatening much more than one person could be defended for, she sighed bitterly and unbidden the thought that naruto wasn't alive for this made her smile. At least e did not have to watch this it would break him, she looked down for the final time and signed off, kami help her she was losing it.

She shook her head maybe it was for the best the way sasuke had been recently, maybe it would work itself out, she shook her head and thought back to the day naruto died, he had been pregnant he had been having a child and now he was dead and sasuke might as well be. Yes maybe for the best. Se flung the paper away, the paper that would warrant sasuke uchiha's death, a suicide mission.

Where was her damned sake when she needed it?

LookASmallSectionThatREquiresAPageBreakThatNoOneReadsGodIAmBored

Naruto's eyes widened as sasuke dropped the rock tied to his foot and his body flew into the water, he promised…that, he hadn't really promised but he naruto growled in frustration and waited his heart thumping painfully in his chest as sasuke floated down farther in to the lake, he cursed slightly shouldn't he be under lock and key? He saw a flicker of black and shot it the water gripping sasuke's arm hard he yanked him upwards

"you promised!" he screamed sasuke coughed water roughly and smirked, naruto's eyes widened in realization "you'll see me eventually teme knock it off or I'll stop saving you and…god dammit sasuke!" he released the unconscious man and sighed, stupid sasuke and his stupidity

**You brought this on yourself telling him he wouldn't see you for years**

"shut u…kyuubi you're a genius!" he re-held sasuke and spoke quietly in his ear "I know you can hear me sasuke, no matter what you will not die, not for a long time, so just see me sometimes k? Like when you really accidentally get hurt ok? No more teme please? Suicide means you can't see me, so stop sasuke. Just be patient and you'll get what you want…twelve more years sasuke, that's all I ask"

Naruto smirked, take that teme! What a surprised he'd be I for, besides let him squirm for awhile, worrying him and making him have to watch all this wasn't fair, sasuke deserved some trouble too. Or maybe he just enjoyed messing with sasuke, he shrugged the thought off and pushed hard on sasuke's ribs, water poured from his lips and the light faded, he breathed out the breath he didn't realize he held and sat back to wait for sasuke to wake up.

AShortAmountOfWordsCalledAPageBreak

"ari you disobeyed a supreme rule…I have to assign another guardian for him and you'll be on kyuubi repair duty" she scowled, the things she did for people

"the trouble yo—"

"so I released the stupid snake, big freakin woop"

"you set a chain of events that—"

"that would give them happiness they deserved, they've never been able to Michael…ever, so many times they were reborn, ripping each other to shreds with their emotions and dying together…always together, they deserve this"

"you cannot alter the future just—"

"no I couldn't alter the future when I was stuck there. I can make a small difference now so I will do what I can…I don't care if you send me to hell or not" Michael sighed before patting ari's head, the girl had goe through a lot in her time, being considered crazy could take its toll on someone

"Cassandra I—" she scowled

"don't call me that, Greece and Troy is dead no one speaks dead languages you old timer and I already know blah blah alright?" at his glare she jumped away "going to fix kyuu's body now, and don't worry I promise and I mean promise that it will get finished…not"

"ari!" she grinned, they had better not screw everything she'd done up or naruto and sasuke would pay dearly, she would make them eat so much sugar they puke at the sight of candy, she grinned wider, oh yes she was soooo evil.

HelloMyNameIsPageBreakAndyouAre?NextPartOfTheStory?OhNiceToMeetYou.

Sasuke glared around the room heknew somewhere in the damned thing was a window where they could see him and he was making sure they realized as soon as he was out they were all dead.

"sasuke uchiha do you understand why you are in here?" sasuke snarled at the voice, stupid people he wasn't stupid "good. You will be in here till we are assured you will not attempt this again"

Naruto stared at sasuke on last time before bursting into laughter again; they had put sasuke in solitary confinement for too many attempts at suicide and saying he was a risk to everyone's health, he snickered before laying next to sasuke his head resting in his lap, he poked sasuke in the nose and grinned.

"good night teme" soon, he thought smiling soon sasuke would be with him again and until then he was safe in this white padded room, the thought made laughter spill from his lips again and he swore sasuke scowled at him before going to sleep. He missed his teme, but it wouldn't be much longer, his grin came back and sasuke deserved his bit of suffering thinking he was alone for awhile, after all he'd put him through days of hell

**Crazy**

"hn"

**Lay off the uchiha kit**

Naruto laughed loudly before watching sasuke sleep, for once sasuke looked calm if not angry at being locked in a box, he snickered once more genius couldn't even figure a way out.

OkReadThisGoodNowThisIsWhereHeIsAssignedAMission…NoOneReadThat

"do you understand?" sasuke nodded curtly, maybe he could be distracted with this mission, tsunade nodded and handed him a scroll

"good, you are dismissed the" sasuke walked out unaware of the panicking angel following close behind and screaming loudly at everything

"what is it doesn't work?"

**Kit relax**

"what is I have to save him?! What if I can't watch him die? What the hell am I supposed to do?!

**Kit, focus. The girl will not come which means that you have to do this on your own. Shut up your giving me a headache**

"so sorry, I promise your headache is the foremost of my problems" kyuubi rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy, the girl would pay for shoving him with naruto. Oh yes she would.

AJustForKicksPageBreak

Naruto cried as he watched the way they tortured sasuke, forcing things on him forcing memories, cutting, killing him slowly

"teme, just tell them!"

Sasuke didn't hear him he just took the abuse or maybe he could he just wanted to die, naruto didn't know but he could see sasuke was fading and it hurt, it was so familiar, ever time sasuke would die or he would die or they would kill each other it wasn't fair. Frustration welled in him and he screamed as sasuke's color was black and he couldn't touch him, couldn't hold him and tell him it was ok, again he couldn't save sasuke again(2)

ThankyouForBoardingThisStoryPleaseExitToYpuLeft;p

Sasuke awoke to hear screaming and someone cursing him then singing loudly off key before repeating he groaned, he knew that voice

"naruto shut up" he heard a sharp gasp and lips pressed to his, he opened his eyes and stared into crying blue ones

"stupid teme! Don't scare me I thought…you wouldn't wake up, I didn't mean to tell you all those things about you dying way later, cause you're here now and—"

"…you knew?" Naruto glanced around nervously before grinning, sasuke stood shakily, they were still in konoha…he frowned images of older places danced before his mind, he pushed them aside and headed to their home, dead or not he wanted to go home.

"Dobe"

"Che teme, don't be mad at my brilliance just tell me how much you love me"

"No"

"Ton'ma! After all I've done your still chicken!"

"Too loud dobe"

"TEME!" sasuke rolled his eyes before walking away

"Oi! Get back here and say it!"

"Who says I do dobe?"

"Me dammit!"

"…it was in the letter" naruto felt his eye twitch

"I didn't read the effing thing!" sasuke looked at him blankly with a shrug and answered the childishness of the statement obliterating the stance

"You died first"

OnToMyEndNOtesThatNoOneWillActuallyRead

(1)French, means: fallen is the life of a guardian angel, death is the way they lead life is what they see

(2)If you didn't catch the hints, ari is the Cassandra from legends that can see the future and she's seen sasuke and naruto each time they are alive and die so at the end naruto is remembering all their lives because this was their last one…get it?

So this is my first story…tell me what you think? Please, I've never really shown anybody what I write so I'd love to know what you think, even if it's horrible I can take it, pick my story apart or just say good…bad, something?!---bribes readers with cookies—I'm an awesome baker;)

Well if you did like it check out my first chappies or previews of other stories—claps hands—so excited! Oh, before everyone yells at the ending I liked the ending and I just…can't see sasuke ever…admitting he loves naruto…least not out loud—waves—bye!


End file.
